Overbite Strikes!
by chilled monkey
Summary: When the vicious Seacon Overbite attacks a cruise liner, Seaspray and Dolphin must team up to stop him.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own either "Aquaman" or "Transformers." This story is written purely for enjoyment. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note: **I know that Atlantis does not exist in the G1 Transformers cartoon, its place being taken by Sub-Atlantica (except in the Japanese dub where the city is refereed to as Atlantis itself). For the sake of simplicity I am ignoring this.

Also while this is set in G1 continuity it borrows elements from other series (i.e. the existence of Sparks). I know some people don't like that and I apologise in advance.

* * *

The sun had recently set, the brilliant yellow orb seeming to descend beneath the waves out on the open sea and leaving countless stars twinkling brightly in a deep blue sky unmarred by clouds. Their light was reflected by the seemingly endless expanse of water, creating a near-perfect mirror image of the night sky and giving one the impression of two fields of diamonds, one above and one below them.

Sadly the natural beauty of the night sky at sea was mostly lost upon the passengers of the luxury cruise liner, the _Majestic Sovereign. _Only a few passengers were on deck to admire it. The rest were below decks, enjoying the various pleasures the vessel had to offer. Some were in the casino playing cards, the slot machines or roulette, while others chatted and mingled in the main atrium.

On the state of the art bridge a crew of men and women sat at their high tech stations and carefully monitored the instruments to ensure that everything continued to operate smoothly. Just then one of them looked up with an alarmed expression on his face.

"Captain I'm getting something on the echo-sounder."

The captain strode over to him. "What is it?"

"I don't know sir but whatever it is it's really big and really fast. Current speed thirty one knots and accelerating."

"Where's it coming from?"

"Directly below us sir, one hundred and fifty metres. No, one hundred and twenty metres, one hundred metres, eighty metres…"

"All hands, brace for impact!"

KRREEESH!

Something slammed into the _Majestic Sovereign _with devastating force, nearly capsizing it. Despite bracing themselves as best they could the bridge crew were thrown around like rag dolls.

Below decks it was utter pandemonium as the sounds of idle chatter were abruptly replaced by screams of panic. Well-dressed men and women went tumbling to the floor amidst loud crashes and the shattering of glass. In the casino tables and slot machines toppled over, scattering cards, chips and money in all directions.

On the bridge the shaken crew had managed to regain their composure. The captain looked around.

"Is everyone all right?"

The crew assured him that they were fine.

"Damage report?"

"Captain the hull's breached and we're rapidly taking on water. Engines are dead and the ballast tank's ruptured. The ship will be sinking in less than a minute."

"Send out an S.O.S. I'll give the order to abandon ship" the captain said grimly.

"Yes sir."

* * *

_It's so beautiful out here _Seaspray thought to himself as he sped across the open ocean, leaving a trail of ripples in his wake. He was fully alert, all of his sensors scanning for any signs of Decepticon activity or any other signs of something amiss, but that did not mean he couldn't still enjoy the beauty of the ocean at night.

A sudden impulse seized him and he came to a halt, his propellers slowing to a stop. Just to make sure he performed a final sensor sweep and then, content that there was no sign of danger, transformed to robot mode. He looked up at the starry sky with bright blue optics.

Seaspray couldn't help it. Although he had seen the night sky many times while on ocean patrol there was something about this sky in particular that reminded him of the time when he and Bumblebee had engaged in the old Earth superstition of making a wish on the first star of the evening. That wish had led to them travelling to the planet Tlalak where he had met Alana, the beautiful Tlalakian woman who had captured his Spark.

Thinking about her brought a familiar but no-less painful ache. He missed her terribly. Optimus Prime had been sympathetic and more than generous in granting him leave to visit her, but as long as the Decepticons remained a threat there was only so much time off he could grant.

Just then his processor was yanked back to the here and now as his systems picked up a distress call. He opened a compartment on his chest and tuned an inner dial to bring the signal into focus.

[Mayday, mayday. This is the cruise liner _Majestic Sovereign_. We're severely damaged and taking on water. We need help urgently. If anyone receive this message please respond, over.]

[Come in _Majestic Sovereign_. This is Autobot Naval Tactician Seaspray. I have your position and will be there momentarily.]

[Thanks Seaspray. We can use any help we can ARRGHH!]

[What's wrong?]

There was no reply as the line dissolved into static. Seaspray immediately transformed back to hovercraft mode and zoomed off across the waves. Whatever had happened to the ship he prayed to Primus that he would get there in time.

* * *

Seaspray wasn't the only one on the open sea admiring the night sky. Another pair of blue eyes were wide with amazement as they looked up in wonder.

Those eyes belonged to a beautiful young woman with snowy-white hair worn in a ponytail. She wore a tattered white halter top and blue-black shorts. Her arms and legs were covered in fish-like blue scales while her fingers and toes were connected by pink webbing. Her name was Dolphin and she was from Atlantis.

It was only recently, with the downfall of the tyrant Corum Rath, that she had begun exploring the ocean surface. The open expanse of the sky was a source of endless fascination to her, in particular clear night skies like this one. The twinkling stars reminded her of sparkling fish scales like her own, similar enough to be comforting but also different enough to be intriguing.

She noticed something in the corner of her eye and turned to see a surface world ship cruising across the waves. It was brilliantly illuminated by yellow lights that made it glow like a beacon in the night.

Curious, Dolphin was about to swim over to take a closer look when…

KRREEESH!

There was a thunderous crash and the entire ship jolted as something unseen rammed into it from below. There was a harsh screeching of tearing metal and the ship immediately slowed. In moments it was sitting dead in the water, its lights extinguished.

No sooner had the ship came to a halt then _something _rose up out of the ocean. Water sluiced off of the sleek form of a giant shark. As if that wasn't enough the shark was composed entirely of green-blue metal with glowing yellow optics.

Dolphin knew at once what it was. Even down in the Ninth Tride they had heard of the Decepticons and their war with the Autobots. She immediately began swimming towards the stricken vessel. The people aboard would need all the help they could get.

* * *

Overbite observed the mayhem he had caused with silent glee. The flesh-germ craft had been ridiculously simple to disable, no challenge at all, but even an easy hunt was still a hunt and as such it pleased him greatly. And the hunt wasn't over yet, oh no. Now it was time for the kill.

He submerged again and looked up as lifeboats packed with puny humans were lowered into the water. Picking them off one by one while the others watched in panic would be good sport.

After a moment of idly circling around Overbite picked one of the lifeboats. He shot through the water like a torpedo, his jaws opened wide, ready to bite it in two…

Only for his vicious steel teeth to snap closed on nothing but empty air as something zipped past and pushed the boat out of his way!

_What?_

He looked over to see that his target had been saved by a female flesh-germ. She had turned away from the boat and was now peering at him with a curious but wary expression. If she was afraid then she wasn't showing it. For a second he was completely baffled until he noticed her scaly blue limbs.

_A sea-changed Atlantean _he thought as he recalled an intelligence report Seawing had provided. _Much stronger than puny surface-dwelling humans. Good, this might be interesting._

"You're going to regret that" he said aloud. "Nobody gets between a Seacon and his prey."

She glared back at him defiantly. Just then the sound of whirring propellers filled the air. Overbite turned to see Seaspray approaching rapidly.

"Leave them alone Decepticon!"

Overbite bared his teeth in a savage grin. This night kept getting better and better.

* * *

Seaspray's worst fears were confirmed as he arrived on the scene. The _Majestic Sovereign _had been attacked by a Decepticon. Only one thankfully but one of the worst ones possible. Very few could match Seaspray in aquatic combat. Unfortunately Overbite was one of them. He had radioed Autobot Headquarters and Optimus had assured him that Skyfire and the Aerialbots were on their way but they wouldn't get here in time. It was up to him.

"Leave them alone Decepticon!" He knew that his gargling voice wasn't exactly intimidating but that didn't matter. All that was important was drawing his foe's attention away from the humans.

It worked. Overbite turned to look at him and bared his teeth.

"Follow me to the depths Autobot" he challenged. With that he dived under the sea. Seaspray transformed to robot mode and glanced at the lifeboats.

"Don't be afraid. I'll stop him" he said before diving in pursuit. He didn't notice a white-haired young woman staring at him in fascination.

Diving down through the dark waters, Seaspray saw Overbite accelerating towards him with his jaws opened wide, leaving a trail of bubbles behind him. He rolled out of the way just in time and grabbed hold of the Seacon as he shot past. Overbite responded by transforming and the two of them grappled furiously as they tumbled through the water.

For a moment it seemed that Seaspray was getting the upper hand as he landed several punches to Overbite's face, but the Seacon absorbed the blows and managed to break loose of Seaspray's hold. He then landed a push kick that launched the Autobot backwards through the water. As Seaspray managed to stabilise himself he saw Overbite swimming back up to the surface. He followed him up and broke the surface in time to see Overbite aiming his freeze beam cannon at a cluster of lifeboats. The humans aboard were all screaming in terror, their faces twisted with fear.

"No!"

Seaspray leaped out of the water and hurled himself through the air as a beam of chilling blue light shot from the barrel of the cannon. The beam hit him directly, freezing him solid as a thick layer of ice spread across his armour. He hit the water with a splash and floated immobile on the surface.

Overbite laughed. "Ha, you Autobots are so predictable. Now I'm going to rip out your transformation cog and eat it!"

* * *

Dolphin watched the battle between the two giant robots with growing alarm. She wanted to help the Autobot but was concerned that any attempt to intervene would distract him. When she saw him leap in front of a cluster of lifeboats and let himself be hit by a freezing beam to save the passengers she knew she had to help.

She dived underwater and then turned and swam up as fast as she could go. With a splash she burst up out of the water's surface and pounced onto the Decepticon's face. He reared back in surprise as she clung on determinedly.

"Get off me you…"

Dolphin cut him off with a sudden pulse of bioluminescent light from her scales. He howled as the light dazzled his optics.

"AAGGRRH!"

She jumped off, swam over to the frozen Seaspray and began punching the ice covering his torso with all her strength. At first nothing happened but she persisted and after a few hits the ice began to crack. Seaspray flexed his limbs and the ice splintered, falling off of him in great chunks.

"Thank you" he said. "When you cracked the ice you gave me just enough leverage to break free."

She smiled and nodded. Seaspray peered at her curiously. She didn't really look anything like Alana but there was something about her that reminded him of his love…

With an effort he forced himself to focus on Overbite. The Seacon's optics were clearing and he glared furiously at them. He fired another shot from his freeze beam cannon but this time Seaspray was ready. He dived out of the way of the blue beam and returned fire with an orange laser that hit him in the left shoulder.

Overbite growled in pain as smoke rose from his wound and raised his weapon to fire again but stopped as he heard the roaring of jet engines.

"Skyfire and the Aerialbots! They're here" said Seaspray.

"You win this round Autobot" snarled Overbite. He transformed back to shark mode and swam away at top speed.

"Let's get him!" Air Raid yelled eagerly.

"No! Our priority is to help the humans" Silverbolt said firmly.

"Fine" he grumbled.

While Skyfire and the Aerialbots helped evacuate the sinking ship Seaspray turned to the white-haired girl.

"Thanks again for your help. I'm Seaspray."

Smiling happily, she used her bioluminescence to draw a picture of a dolphin on the water's surface and pointed to it.

"Dolphin? Is that your name?"

She nodded.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you Dolphin" he said.

"Hey what's this Seaspray?" Slingshot laughed as he flew by in jet mode. "You collecting organic females now? Is Alana not enough for you?"

"What? No of course not!" Seaspray babbled but Slingshot had already flown off. Flustered he turned back to Dolphin.

"Uh, let me explain. Alana is my uh, well my…"

She raised a hand and he fell silent. Once more she drew a glowing picture in the water, this time of a heart, and pointed at it.

"Yes that's right" he replied. "Uh, it doesn't bother you?"

She shook her head. Having grown up as a sea-changed she was all too familiar with the evils of prejudice and bigotry.

"Thanks."

* * *

A little while later, after all of the passengers and crew of the _Majestic Sovereign_ had been taken to safety, Seaspray was preparing to depart.

"Uh, Dolphin, there's something I'd like to ask" he said. "I'm patrolling this stretch of water next week. I uh, wonder if you'd like to join me? It gets kind of lonely on ocean patrol."

She smiled fondly and nodded.

"Great! I'll see you then."

He transformed and zoomed away over the waves. Dolphin watched him go with a gleam in her eyes, delighted to have made a new friend.


End file.
